


Prank Wars

by dammndean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M, Fluff, Pranks, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: Siblings will be siblings. (Sister!Winchester AU)





	Prank Wars

Dean is running down the hallway in the bunker, as fast as he can muster, pistol in hand. No idea what he’s running into, but it doesn’t matter. He heard your screams coming from the library and only taking a moment to register that something was happening to you, his baby sister, before reacting in the only way he knew. Just before he rounded the corner that’s when he heard your screams stop. 

”Y/N!” Dean yelled, turning the corner, gun out ready to shoot. His eyes scanned the room and his eyes fell onto you. There you were, standing on the table with a terrified look on your face. He then heard laughing he turned to see Sam doubled over laughing. What was happening?

“What the hell is going on!” Deans voice boomed, clearly not finding this as amusing as Sam.

Dean watched as the clearly terrified and frantic look leave your face and shook his head as anger filled your face. Sam’s laugh slowly became more of a soft under his breath laugh but when his eyes met yours the laugh stopped all together. Now Sam was the one with a frantic look on his face. Dean just shook his head, clicking the safety back on his gun before placing it down on a near by table, getting ready to separate his ridiculous younger siblings like he often did. This always happened, when there was too much off time the younger two always started prank wars, Dean should have known. Over the years they had stopped doing them as much but being stuck in this bunker for so long, well it was only a matter of time.  
  
”It was just a joke!” Sam scrambled up from the chair, backing away from you hands up defensively.

“I’m going to kill you!” You took a couple steps forward, trying to gain momentum, preparing to jump on your brother. You got to the end of the table, planted your feet and jumped. You were preparing for the impact. While in mid air you hear a small gust of wind, the all too familiar sound of Castiel’s wings, he placed himself between you and Sam, catching you mid air.

“Let me down Cas!” You struggled against Cas for a while before realizing it was useless, the angel wasn’t letting you go. Once you had stopped fighting to get away from his grasp he slowly placed you on the ground. Knowing you to well he kept one arm wrapped firmly around your waist, making sure you wouldn’t try to attack Sam.

“Dean I thought you were keeping an eye on them?” He sounded like an over worked mother, with the serious face to match. Cas had something to take care of and before he left he had warned Dean to keep an eye on them because Cas had the feeling something would happen between them any day now. Cas used to get caught in the prank wars but often didn’t understand or react how you would hope, making it know fun to prank him.

Dean rolled his eyes, “They are adults that don’t need watching after Cas.” He turned his attention to Sam, “What was it this time?” He couldn’t help the small smile on his lips. He loved seeing his brother happy, even if it was at your expense, it was something that very rarely happened these days. Sam smiled a big smile and plopped himself back down the chair. Reached to the ground and picked up a very real looking but fake spider. Tossing it onto the table you were previously standing on.

You flinched a little when it hit the table. You knew it was fake but your terrible phobia of spiders outweighed the reasonable side of your brain. “How was I suppose to know it was fake?” You explained, clearly still upset. You glanced at Cas, who had a small frown on his lips.

You dealt with much worst than spiders, Cas couldn’t quite understand your phobia but he sympathized with you. “I’ve told you many times Y/N there is nothing to be scared of. Especially a small spider,” his hand reached up to your cheek softly caressing your cheek. “I would never let anything happen to you.”

You couldn’t help but smile up at the angel and your smile only widened at Dean’s groan. Your arms wrapped around his waist and you leaned up to place a small kiss onto his cheek. You had been “dating” the angel for two weeks, or your brothers have known the past two weeks. Dean didn’t handle the news very well, but it was more about the fact he didn’t want to think about anyone being with his little sister, especially his best friend who happens to be an angel. He could tell that you both meant a lot to the other and had begun to warm up to the idea some.

“Okay that’s enough PDA for one day.” Growled your older brother. You rolled your eyes before cutting them to Sam.

“You’re lucky that Cas showed up when he did and I’m happier to see him than I am mad at your stupid ‘prank’, but don’t think I’ll forget about it. Watch your back Sammy.” You threatened, and Sam smiled big at his little sister’s threat.

“Seeing you up on that table screaming over a fake spider was so worth whatever lame prank you’ll throw at me.” He antagonized you, cut one more smile your way before standing up from his chair. “I’m going to shower and hit the hay. I haven’t laughed like that in a long time, wore me out.”

Your eyes followed him the entire time, the glare ever present on your face. Only softening once he was completely out of your line of sight. “You have to help me get him back?” You quickly said to Cas.

“Nope! I can’t be here for this, I’m not being an accomplice.” Dean huffed and turned to walk away, pausing to grab his pistol and turn his head back your way. “You two behave.” That was mainly meant for Cas, and his hands fell from you. You couldn’t help the eye roll, Cas always eager to please Dean.

“Go to bed grumpy" You muttered to Dean, he through a hand up behind him and went down the hall back to his bedroom. You shook your head and smiled before turning your attention back to Cas. He wrapped his arms and you once more and bent his head to place a small kiss on your lips.

You pulled back eager to bounce ideas off of your boyfriend, “So this is what I’m thinking to get Sammy back.”


End file.
